亞當斯空軍基地
|footer = A hangar in which deathclaws are caged. |terminal =Adams Air Force Base terminal entries }} 亞當斯空軍基地是屬於英克雷的一個防衛森嚴的據點。它位於首都廢土之外，需要通過白宮底下的總統地鐵通道才能到達。該基地是東海岸英克雷軍最大的飛鳥直升機基地。After the Battle of Adams Air Force Base, the Brotherhood of Steel occupies the base. 布局 亞當斯儲存設施 航空管制塔樓 移動平台 Housing District This area is viewed by heading straight ahead at the entrance to the base. Both gates are inaccessible. Glitching in or using console commands to enter reveals nothing noteworthy, and the houses cannot be accessed because they have no doors. Notable loot After the end of "Who Dares Wins" * 2 Tesla cannons and 73x (roughly 100-115 with Scrounger) electron charge packs in a resupply crate on the back of a truck in front of the gates to the inaccessible area. * 2 Tesla cannons and 74x (roughly 100-115 with Scrounger) electron charge packs in a resupply crate in front of the fortification by hangar 4A. * 2 Tesla cannons and 74x (roughly 100-115 with Scrounger) electron charge packs in a resupply crate on the west side of the green crates outside the south end of hangar 2B. * 2 Tesla cannons and 74x (roughly 100-115 with Scrounger) electron charge packs in a resupply crate southeast of the air control tower, surrounded by a semi-circle of sandbags. Related quest: Who Dares Wins During the Who Dares Wins quest, the Lone Wanderer is sent to wipe out the remaining Enclave soldiers in the Capital Wasteland at Adams Air Force Base. The base contains a mass of Enclave soldiers, as well as standard defenses such as sentry bots and automated turrets. Notes * There is an unowned bed in Hangar 2B. * There are numerous deathclaw cages, but only some of the deathclaws inside have Enclave transmitters on their heads, meaning they will be hostile to both the player character and the Enclave if released. When using the deathclaw control scrambler, it may be a good idea to see if a deathclaw has a transmitter before releasing it. * After the Who Dares Wins quest, if the Citadel was not targeted after activating the launch terminal, the Brotherhood of Steel will occupy the base with 7-20 soldiers, making it the largest BoS base in the game besides the Citadel and Project Purity. * If the Galaxy News Radio quest is not complete, there is a brief window where the GNR signal can be picked up. * ED-E, a companion in Fallout: New Vegas was created at this base by an Enclave scientist named Whitley. * Adams Air Force Base is its own World Map. * Captain Kells states that the Prydwen was constructed by the Brotherhood in this location in a span of eight years. Appearances Adams Air Force Base appears only in the Fallout 3 add-on Broken Steel. It is mentioned in Fallout: New Vegas and indirectly in its add-on Lonesome Road as the place where ED-E was created and sent from. It is also mentioned in Fallout 4 by Paladin Danse and Lancer Captain Kells. 幕後 亞當斯空軍基地是基於現實中位於華盛頓郊區的安德魯斯聯合基地，過去名為安德魯斯空軍基地，是美國總統乘坐的空軍一號和直升機的基地。 Bugs * Sometimes wrecked Vertibird pieces hang in mid-air then drop out of the sky when approached. * Sometimes after saving and exiting outside of the mobile base crawler, upon reloading, the Enclave and BoS soldiers previously killed will come back to life wearing nothing. Killing and searching these soldiers will get you more armor and weapons. * The deathclaw cages can be lock-picked (hard), then relocked using the attached deathclaw pen door terminal (needs to be hacked) multiple times, giving a lot of XP (NOTE: Breaking the lock will also disable the terminal option to open the door). Gallery Adams Air Force Base map.jpg|Map of the Adams Air Force Base de:Adams Air Force Base es:Base Aérea Adams en:Adams Air Force Base pl:Baza Sił Powietrznych Adams ru:База ВВС Адамс uk:База ВПС Адамс Category:Adams Air Force Base